objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
My Object Universe
Elimination Order Episode 1 Ultra New Window: Welcome to My Object Universe! I got the 10 originals to compete here they are! Ice Cream: Hi guys Balloon: you've been acting nice lately why? Ice Cream: I'm not telling you yet! Cup: Its GREAT to be here Button: stop with the sarcastic stuff Cup Cup: No! Map: hi guys Button: got used to the legs yet Map Map: YUP! Base Ball: hi TV: I'm still auto tuned! Basketball: I hate you Ice Cream Ice Cream: you've always have Bottle: dare call me water Tennis Racket: ok Bottle Bottle: Yay! Window: the first challenge is cliff jumping go! Balloon: Ice Cream want to form an alliance Ice Cream: sure! Map: Yay I win! Button: Yay I win to Window: choose the teams Map: Ice Cream Button: Cup Map: Balloon Button: Baseball Map: tennis racket Button: Basketball Map: Bottle Button: TV Window: for getting second Button's team is ufe Vote Button Immune Cup Baseball Basketball TV POLL OVER Episode 2 Slam Dunked Window: Elimination Time Its time for the elimination yay! one of them will get a prize one of them won't get to stay and won't see the light of day until the last episode HOORAY! Window: we got 4 votes Cup and TV got 0 and Button was immune also the prizes are chips here you go Button: yum Baseball: this is a bad sign TV: yay I'm safe! Window: Baseball got 1 vote and Basketball is eliminated at 3 votes good bye Basketball: rah! I fu- *gets flung* Ice Cream: who was eliminated? Cup: Basketball Ice Cream: yes! Window: the challenge is to make a recovery method go! Map: team I think we should make recovery watches Balloon: fine with me Tennis Racket: as long as I HAVE A PERSONAL ONE! Bottle: sure Ice Cream: *has heart eyes at Map* great idea! With Button's team Button: lets make a MRC Baseball: but how? Cup: yeah TV: Same Button: lets do IT! Later Window: hmm Map's team wins so vote Team Button Button TV Cup Baseball POLL OVER Episode 3 Smally Window: time for the elimination Its time for the elimination yay! one of them will get a prize one of them won't get to stay and won't see the light of day until the last episode HOORAY! Window: TV show the votes TV: I can't Window: >:| Button: hmf I'm not going to be eliminated I'm to cool! Button-3 TV-0 Cup-0 Baseball-1 Button: No! *flung to jail but misses* Window: the challenge is to shut up! Later! Tennis Racket: for how long Window: your out! Balloon: but she wa- Window: your out to! Cup: hey Water! Bottle: its Bottle not water! Window: your both out TV: we will win Baseball doesn't have a mouth Baseball: yes I do Window: team button loses again so vote Like Cup TV Baseball Dislike Cup TV Baseball POLL OVER Episode 4 New System Window: hmmm there should be one soon bye rotaluclaC Its time for the elimination yay! one of them will get a prize one of them won't get to stay and won't see the light of day until the last episode HOORAY! Window: we got 10 votes which is the most ever! Cup: whatever Window: Cup got 0 Baseball got 1 and TV gets the prize at 4 votes TV: what is my prize? Window: spin the wheel dududududududu lands on DVD player TV: yay! I'll put it in me Window: Baseball has 0 votes so that means ether TV or Cup will be eliminated Cup: wow this is GREAT TV: no I can't leave its to early! Window: TV show the votes TV-2 Cup-3 Window: and Cup is eliminated! Cup: I LIKE this show *flung to jail* Window: the challenge is trivia Later Window: the contestants will vote so vote one of these Lego: I'm Cyan! Basketball: vote me Lightbulb: derp Scissors: VOTE ME IN Milk: I vant to be in Debut Basketball Lego Lightbulb Scissors Milk Pictures Category:Object shows